Tied at the Heartstrings
by Staven the bagel eating davil
Summary: All these kids have led ordinary lives until an owl swoops in, delivering a letter that will change their lives forever. As Stephanie, Damon, Marie, Savannah, Rosette, Vivian, Aurora, Kara, Carmen and Adelaide arrive at Hogwarts, they don't know what to expect. Soon they begin discovering love and friendship in the most unlikely places. Watch as they truly become tied at the heart


Chapter 1  
Stephanie POV  
I uneasily shifted in my seat and sneaked quick glances at the stage to the guy who was excitedly droning about a bulldozer. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard and I cringed at the thought of performing next.  
"You can do it, you CAN do it!" I muttered, hoping this mini pep-talk would give the courage to get onto the stage.  
"Really Steph, talking to yourself again," Damon said, barely containing his laughter.  
I lunged at him hoping I would get in at least one good hit, but instead he dodged at the last second leaving me in the air for a second before I dropped like a sack of potatoes. Luckily Damon grabbed me before I could hit the ground. I hastily climbed onto my chair and casually dusted myself off. I have him a dirty look, but he just laughed.  
"Stephanie Skullington, with her poem "My New Horizon"!"The announcer said, startling me.  
I nervously got up and walked over to the stage while making sure that my hair covered my scarlet blush. I stood up on the stage and looked out, hoping to catch Damon's eyes. He gave me a reassuring grin and a playful wink. I started my poem and the words just started flowing like water down a lazy stream. Before I knew it, Damon was hugging me and everyone was clapping loudly. I felt a lone tear slowly slide down my face, but this was a happy tear. Of course, all my happy moments end in clumsy ones. I face-planted on the way down the stairs. I really hope Damon didn't see that because I would NEVER hear the end of that.  
Damon pov.  
I stifled my laugh to a chuckle as we passed by classrooms filled with students participating in extra-curricular activities. Stephanie had always been a clumsy mess, but I had grown used to it. Probably too much, it had even rubbed off on me you could say. I patted my pocket, making sure the poems I had performed were still in there. They were, a crumpled folded mess with my hurried writing scrawled across.  
"Damon!" she half shouted, slapping my arm. "Aren't you listening?"  
"Nope." She hit me again.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face."  
"Never. You're so weak they call you Hello kitty."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you have the upper arm strength of a kitten." She smacked me, then proceeded to plaster on a playful pout.  
"Well come on I left my notebook up by the money."  
"Only you." I shook my head as I fell into her stride. The room was still pathetically, barely filled but someone was regardless, performing in front of the minuscule crowd. The table was unguarded, silver cash register wide open and Stephanie's scarlet notebook atop the dirt streaked counter. I paced impatiently, both waiting for my parents to call to signify they were here, and for her to finish up. She was flipping through the packed notebook, folded papers and scribbles spewing out with each page turn. Every so often someone would clap and another student would exchange places with the other at the front of the room. I was listening to someone's performance when my foot was a bit out of line, and it connected with the corner of the leg of the table. I let out a grunt as I went down like a tree falling in the forest. I heard Stephanie erupt into a squeaky laugh, which earned us both a few annoyed glares. I controlled my laughter and stayed flat on my back. Thankfully, I hadn't knocked over the table. As I stared at the ceiling, carefully divided into squares, two parchment envelopes fluttered from under the table onto my round belly. The writing was green and scrunched.  
"This isn't funny." I mumbled, turning to Stephanie. This probably fell from her notebook; this was her trying to pull something over on me for the comment earlier.  
"What have you got there?" but this writing wasn't hers in fact none of this could be hers… it smelt of peppermint and things I associated with school… She snatched one of the letters from my hand just as my phone rang.  
Marie pov.  
The gloomy sky reminded me of the pale grey eyes filled with hate that had tormented me all these years. A storm was clearly approaching, the wind viciously whipping my hair around my face. I knew I should be getting home before—  
"MARIE!" Jeana yelled, I cringed at the sound of her high pitched voice.  
"I'm coming!" My tone was sharp; I was playing a dangerous game by talking to her like that but I didn't care. Tightening my grip on my book, I struggle to my feet and brush the residue of leaves and dirt off of me. I start a slow jog, feet slapping against the slick concrete as I came upon my house. Jeana was waiting for me, leaning against the doorway and tapping her feet,  
"I'm going out. You will not tell mom or dad. And if you step a toe out of line I will give you hell." She hissed.  
"Ok." I replied resignedly; this was the game we play, one where she dominated me with threats of bruises and scars and played the little angel in my parents' presence. I had grown far too used to the casual threats and nasty glares from my family. They loved to be the picture perfect family and with all those straight edges and clean cut corners I never quite fit in. Somewhere along the line my normality gene was kicked out of the system and for the past eleven years they'd tried to snip and mold me into the daughter I was supposed to be. Even if that snipping and molding meant turning a blind eye to the cuts and bruises that magically appeared after I'd been alone with my sister. Relieved to be alone, I jumped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. I picked at the frayed ends of the pillows, half paying attention and half drifting off. Our dog Bella hopped up on the chilled leather couch and cuddled up against me. With my body tranquil, my mind began to flip through the years of neglect and mistreatment. It angered me that I had no choice but to endure all of it for roughly seven more years. I was just about to succumb to sleep when a large metal _clank _from the laundry room. Fear pierced my heart and ice ran through my veins as I approached the scene. Water was spewing out from several places, items and floors alike getting soaked while I scrambled to find where the pipe had rolled off to. Bella's ears had perked up and she yipped a few times as the whole room descended into chaos. I retrieved the steel pipe from under the washing machine. Water had beaded on it as well, and I struggled to fit the two parts together. All I managed to do was redirect the water onto me, soaking myself head to toe. I flipped my drenched hair to the side and tried again, but it was a slam of the door that made me freeze. Water had trailed down the hall, all the way to my sisters booted feet.  
"Oh…hell…" I muttered.  
"Marie…what the hell did you do?!" she shouted.  
"I-I didn't do this!" I stuttered  
"Don't lie to me!" I knew what part came next so I took my chance, I hopped up from the puddle I sat in, bolted underneath her and made a break for my room. Unfortunately I wasn't the fastest, and soon I felt her on me, knocking me over and pinning me down. The last thing I saw before my body was engulfed in pain was my dear sisters raised hands. I made small cries of pain and downright screams of agony but no matter what the volume I knew no one would save me. She pounded her fists into me like raw meat, her motions mechanical and vicious. I felt my skin breaking, bruises forming, blood trickling down my body. My hair became a tangled mess as I thrashed and fought for my freedom. I finally got a good kick to her gut that gave me a moment as she gasped for air; it was all I needed to squirm out of her grasp. I scuttle across the room, closing the distance between hr and my room. I slammed the door and broke down into a sob. Tears streamed down my freckled cheeks as I rummaged through the drawers of my desk. In my mirrors I saw the extent of my injuries were about as bad as they felt. I flipped open the first aid kit and began to bandage my wounds. It had begun to pour cats and dogs, the wind howled and water sprayed against my window. It took me a moment to decipher the precipitation from the tapping. As soon as I noticed there was something brown and blurry floating outside my window, I flung it open, welcoming the spray of water into my bloody injuries, though I have to admit it stung a bit. A small barn owl fluttered in, soaked with the downpour and carrying a dotted piece of parchment. She hovered above my bed by then took a place above my mirror; I suppose she didn't want to fly back out into the storm so I couldn't force her out. I picked up the envelope, whose green ink was slightly smeared  
Miss M. Tasslove  
The third bedroom on the first floor  
9. Honeycomb Lane  
Ashton's Hollow  
Runeway  
It looked a bit peculiar, with the accurate details and such but none the less I sliced it open in a heartbeat and read  
"Dear Miss Tasslove, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Savannah POV

The cool breeze gently swayed the tall grasses and gave me the inspiration to climb up a giant, twisted tree to capture that peacefulness. I expertly weaved my way up the branches, slipping only once. I could see miles and miles in front of me and I sat carefully, playing with the blooming leaves, completely forgetting that I came up here to take a picture. I wished that this would last forever, the entire world frozen in a moment, nothing moving and time at a standstill.  
But sadly, life had to move on. Summer was finally here, not that I wanted school to be over, but so that I can finally attend Hogwarts. Even though I was a pure-blood, my parents wanted me to see the whole world, both the magic and the muggle part. So I went to muggle school, but I just couldn't connect with anyone there. I mean I was nice and I had many friends, but I didn't have a best friend. I had no one I could just talk to and tell the truth of who I really was and what I could one day do. But I couldn't reveal my secret to just anybody, so my magic still remains a secret. I excelled at school, but I dreaded continuing my studies at a muggle school. But that doesn't mean that I hated muggles. I found them to be absolutely fascinating. Their world remains a mystery that I might never solve, even if I read a million books about their brains.  
"Savannah?! Come in, it looks like it may rain," I heard from far away. I looked up, my mother was right. Inky, black clouds had crept up and hidden the sun. It was getting dark quickly and I could hear the rumble of thunder from afar. Lightning sliced the sky and lit up the horizon and I figured it was a good time to climb down.  
I shoved my precious camera into my hoodie and began my trek down the tree. I cautiously stepped on each branch, slowly climbing down. I heard the thunder getting louder and I glanced up just as I stepped on an unstable branch and it broke. I quickly grabbed the branch on top of me and I held on trying to figure out how to get to the bottom. I was dangling about 50 feet in the air, too far to jump, so I was stuck. I once again looked up and felt a giant raindrop land on my nose. It quickly started drizzling and then it began to pour. And I was still on the tree, stuck. I could hear the wildlife all around me rushing towards shelter, their squawks and the flap of their wings muffled by the thunder.  
"Oh, great. This would happen to me..." I trailed off, spotting a snow white owl flying toward me, "There aren't supposed to be any owls here. There never have been!"  
The owl landed on the branch that I was hanging onto. It nodded it's head like it wanted me to jump. I was not going to jump because some bird told me to. Maybe I was going insane, it was possible, I'm shivering and the coldness could have led my brain to conjure up hallucinations. The owl scooted closer and started pecking at my hands.  
"What are you doing owl! I'm going to fall.." It was too late, I felt my hands letting go of the branch. I closed my eyes, I did not think that this was how it was going to end. I said a quick prayer, hoping for an even quicker death. The air was electrically charged and I felt my hair scrunch up. I waited for the life-changing impact, but all I felt was the air getting knocked out of me as I fell in a giant mud puddle. I opened my eyes as I clutched my stomach. I saw the still snow white owl drop a slightly wet envelope and then it flew away, like that didn't just happen. I took a few deep breaths and I hauled myself up. The letter was no surprise to me, but I just couldn't believe that it took me so long to figure it out. My parents would be so proud, I just got my Hogwarts letter. I thought about all the new things I was going to learn as I ran back home, covered in mud and twigs, but I still wore a huge smile.  
Vivian POV

Ok, just going to put this out there: my family is poor. It's not because my parents are too lazy to get a job or anything. My mom does work, but she's also a full time mom and it's hard to manage a job and seven children. I am the eldest and I try to help out with as much stuff as I possibly can, but it's not enough. You may be wondering where our father is in all this. He left us about a year ago. Seven kids and a wife, and he just left. I used to look up to my dad, I used to look back upon the memories we had together fondly. But that had changed over past year.

We had all asked our mother multiple times why he had left, and where he was, but she would never answer. You should also know if there was any way to put it. It would be this; I'm that special cookie in the cookie jar. I'm quite outgoing and unique, and if you don't like me that's your problem. I've also noticed I have the ability to change my appearance. I tried to tell my mother this, but she insists I look the same. I will usually change my hair color. The first time my mother saw this, she told me I must tell nobody I could do that and if anyone asked to say that I dyed my hair. My hair was currently its natural color. I sat thinking all this as my mother served us all fruit salad. We started to eat, and my mother tried to make conversation.

"Honey I bought you a new coat, since your old one was much too small we can give it to Blossom."

I knew since Blossom was only eight and a half, it would be much too big.

"Oh ok, where is it?"

"In the bag on the counter." She replied. I walked over and pulled out a white jacket, which would have been nice, if it didn't look so …used. There was brown stains (which I hoped to god was chocolate) all down the front. "Umm, mom? I don't mean to be rude but isn't this a little used?" I asked.

"Oh …yes I picked it up at good will. At least try it on" I tried to hide my disgust as I tried to slip it on. I couldn't. The jacket seemed to have shrunk within the past minute.

"Umm...mom? This is a little bit tight" I said.

"That's strange it was exactly your size…" A look of worry dawned on my mother's face. I sat back down. But at that moment what looked like a screech owl swooped in the open window, dropped a letter in my food, and swooped out. My mother looked really worried. All of us started asking questions at once. Before I could even pick up the letter, which I knew was for me by looking at the letter as it clearly had my name on it, my mother snatched it up and told me to follow her. I was confused, did I do something wrong? We entered her room and she closed the door.

"Honey I need to talk to you. I don't know how to say this so ill just say it: I'm a witch, I can do magic. This is an acceptance letter to the same school for magic I went to. You are a witch. I thought it would be best to keep it from you and you siblings, that's why strange things happen around you. Your father was a muggle, which is someone non-magical. This makes you all half-bloods. I hid the fact I was a witch from him until almost a year ago. I kept my wand locked up. When I finally thought I could tell him well…"

She went silent for a while and tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes mommy?" I said. She took a breath and continued.

"Your father left us because he found out I was a witch and that you all would be magical."  
Aurora POV

I sighed and tapped my pencil to my paper. No idea how to write this paper. I saw my mother on the phone in the next room. I tied my long greasy black hair in a messy ponytail and poked my head into the room

"Hey mom?' I asked not loud enough to disturb the phone conversation, but just loud enough so she could hear me. She turned around and with the look she gave me you'd think I'd thrown something at her and screamed.

"What?" she snapped. I wasn't so sure I should ask right now.

"Oh I see you're busy. I'm sorry, I'll come back later." I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"No Aurora, what. What did you think was so important that you had to come bother me?" she asked with a note of irritation in her voice.

"Well, I have this paper, for school and I was going to ask if you could maybe help me?" I asked reluctantly. I knew it was a mistake going to her for help.

"THAT'S what was so important? No, wait and ask your father." And with that she turned and went back to her phone conversation. I turned and left. I picked up my stuff from the table, and sulkily went upstairs to my room. I made many more attempts to write the paper over the next few hours, but nothing was working. Finally I heard the door slam closed and I knew my father was home. I didn't expect this to go any better than what happened with my mother.

"Um, hey dad?" I asked.

"What?" he replied, same as my mother. Of course.

"I was just wondering well, I've been having some trouble with this paper and I thought maybe you could help me?" I asked.

"Dammit Aurora I just got home and you're bothering me with this crap?" I didn't pursue the matter .I guess you're wondering what just happened. Well my dad works at a very high paying job. So I guess you could say that we are rich. I hate it. To tell the truth I would rather be poor, I would rather live in a box and get the love and care that a child should get from their parents than be filthy rich and live without it.

My parents made it very clear that my sister Wisteria and I were nothing more than an inconvenience to them. In fact, Wisteria seemed to be the only one in this house who gave a damn about me. I should have turned to her first for help. I knocked on her door. She answered and I entered. Almost everything in her room was a bright green, she sat down on her bed and I asked her for the help I oh-so needed. Of course, her being the loving sister she is she helped me.

"Didn't you ask mom or dad for help?" She asked

"Well… yeah but, you know how that goes." She nodded; we both knew too well. Wisteria was the best thing in my life right now, and she's what made life here livable. But of course, life isn't perfect. My parents sent her to a special school ever since she was eleven. Since I'm eleven now, I was wondering if they would be sending me when fall came. I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Wisteria?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know why mom and dad seem to dislike us so much?" She got all awkward.

"Umm well..."

"I mean god forbid they actually parent." Wisteria sighed.

"Aurora there's something I need to give you. I'm giving it to you because we all agreed that based on my experience that this would be much easier. Now I know it's a little early but you'll need to know sooner or later." she said.

"Wisteria, what?" But she didn't answer. Instead she opens a drawer in her green desk and pulled out what looked like a letter. I opened it. I started reading it and my head immediately filled with questions. But before I could ask any of them, she started talking again.

"This is where I've been going. You and I we have magical abilities, we are known as witches. Mom and dad don't have these magic abilities which is part of the reason they hate us." For some reason I accepted this without question. Maybe because I realized my dream was coming true; I was finally going to leave this hellhole for most of the year.

Kara pov.  
The sky was dotted with puffy white clouds, sun at its peak, wind whistling, rustling my hair for what seemed like the thousandth time. I didn't care, in fact I loved it. The bronze Bludger soared just past my head, screaming into my ear as it did. My brother's friend Marco, who was playing the beater for the other team, sent me a smile tainted with malice. I scowled and zoomed around, letting the wind flush my cheeks with cold and tangle my hair. I was well aware of the figures speeding around me, competing for the ball. I gripped my club tightly in one stubby clenched fist, and whacked the bludger right back, feeling satisfied at the through cracking noise it made. I had always been pretty strong, even my brother had to admit. I was pulled out of my haughty soliloquy by roars of our team, cheering for Bruce who had a small fluttering sphere in his left gloved hand. I joined in and shot to the ground, delighted by our victory. My mother, who had snuck a glance out the window to see what the fuss was about, gave us a faint grin, wand in hand. The smell of roast beef floated out from the kitchen and made my mouth water. My stomach let out a savage growl, reminding me of the absence of food in my tummy; I longed for food.  
"Alright kids time for supper!" she called. I dropped my Cleansweep and rushed to the house as my brother bid his friends' goodbye, shaking hands and doing one armed hugs as guys usually did. With a wave of his hand, Ryan gathered all the broomsticks and made them float on into the shed, locking it behind them.  
"Woah..." I whispered. This year would be his sixth year at Hogwarts and he'd been waving his Prefect badge under my nose all summer. I sauntered inside, almost tripping over a napping Coin and slid into my place at the table. My mother spooned peas onto my plate as everyone else took their place.  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pig…" I muttered to myself. I started shoveling food into my mouth as soon as I filled my plate.  
"Kara honey slow down or you'll get another stomach ache." My mother warned. I reluctantly calmed down and ate at a normal pace.  
"So how was Quidditch?" Dad inquired, with filled with buttery mashed potatoes. Ryan launched into a lengthy play by play description of our little game in the backyard. He was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well, and I admit he made me a bit jealous. He constantly droned on for the past six years about how amazing Hogwarts is. When I was little, well young, I had never been "little" per say, I didn't mind it. Even enjoyed hearing stories about it. But as I got older I yearned to go myself, and each year it became an ache. It was almost taunting to be left behind while he went off to this magic al place. Our family was pure and proud, but they treated me like a Muggle. They tossed my questions to the side, which made me want to know even more. They told me they wanted to surprise me and have the delight of getting a firsthand experience and I knew their intentions were good but it was much my annoyance. My mother started clearing the table with my father's help, and brought out a chocolate cake that could have been clipped straight out of a homemaker's magazine.  
"Sweetie are you listening? I asked if you'd like to swing by Diagon Alley and start gathering your school supplies."  
"Carla she hasn't even gotten her letter yet."  
"I know but-"  
"What if she's a-"  
"Robert you better not suggest what I think you're going to." Their mini argument was interrupted by scratch on the glass window. Owls swooped in and out all the time, delivering bills, and newspapers to my parents and letters to my brother. I flung the window open and let this one flutter in. She flew in a few circles, hooting irritably, and then crashed right into the cake. Frosting and cake splattered everywhere, including on me. I groaned at my now ruined outfit; at least I was wearing old gym clothes. I yanked the messy letters out of the tawny owls beak, and then froze. They were twin Hogwarts letters, smudged with brown. My mom took on the expression she wore when she'd won a fight with my father; the one that gave her a sense of superiority. I took the letter, shoved it under my brothers round nose and yelled  
"Ha!"  
Carmen POV  
I flipped my long blond hair and batted my eyelashes at the cashier, knowing that no one could resist me. I hadn't brought enough money and neither had any of my friends. We were only eleven years old but I looked a lot older.  
"It's on the house, here's your order. Have a nice day," the cashier looked longingly at my friends and I, but we just walked away laughing.  
"It's sooo easy to fool them," I said, proud of myself.  
It was the last day of school and we were all hanging out at the mall.  
"So, are you and Dylan, like, over...? Or are you guys gonna get back together?" Melissa asked, twirling her dark hair.  
"Well, he is so amazing, but totally stupid, I mean he forgot our weekaversary. What kind of boyfriend does that, I think that we are this time for sure, he can beg for me," I replied, delicately placing a French fry in my mouth.  
Gasps went throughout all my friends and they all looked incredibly sorry.  
"Well me and Thomas are doing just fabulous, he is the best kiss-" started Jessica, but I interrupted, "Hot guy to the left, I'm gonna go for it."  
"You go girl," Chelsea encouraged me.  
I got up and smoothed down my floral print dress. I fluffed my hair and started to strut to the hot guy, but then I felt something warm and slippery slide down the front of my beautiful dress. A girl with nerdy glasses and a bad case of acne had just spilled her whole tray of food on me.  
"How DARE you! You filthy nerd, you don't even have enough class to wipe my shoes!" I screamed at the girl while she cowered and started crying. I ran out of the mall wiping away angry tears. Why don't the nerds stay away from people like me? All they ever do, is mess everything up. I pulled my phone out of my new clutch and called my dad.  
"Hey honey, I'll be there in a few minutes, I had a lot of work at the Ministry of Magic. Bye, I'll be there, don't worry," my dad hung up on me.  
I stared at my phone and sighed. My father was a little scatter brained, but I loved him no matter what. Oh and he was also a wizard. I wish that he wasn't because that's not normal, but I can't choose my family. As long as I'm not magical, everything is fine. My mother isn't magical at all...I believe it is a muggle or something like that. My parents said that if I was a witch, the letter would be coming soon. I prayed to God that I wasn't magical. I looked up at the sky just as a saw a bird start to circle my head, I looked like it was carrying something. I figured it was a dead rat or something so I shrank away, disgusted. But it opened it's claws and dropped what looked like a letter.  
"No..." I whispered, staring at the letter with disbelief. I am a witch.  
Adelaide POV  
Right now everything seemed okay. No problems at home, my parents loved me, I was on good terms with my little brother Jackson. In fact a little too good, he didn't like being away from me, but that's ok. I did alright in school. I wasn't the most popular, but I had a few close friends and that's all I ever needed. I thought life was good then, I had no idea how much better it was about to get. It was the last day of school, I'd been anticipating it for awhile now.

I took my bag, my mom kissed my forehead and bid me a good day and I went out the door. I got on the bus, went to school, and sat in my seat like any normal day. I sighed and looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly and I longed to be outside playing with my friends.

The teacher was going on about something, but I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention. In fact everyone in the class looked bored. I glanced out the window again, everything looked perfect. The grass was green, it was warm, the sun was bright and it was the last day of school. My mind started to wander onto my summer activities. I then turned my attention to two squirrels in a nearby tree. I saw a shadow in the sky and I then noticed what looked like an eagle owl flying towards the school.

"Miss Miller, are you paying attention?" asked the teacher. I nodded my head and tried my best to keep my focus on what she was saying, but that owl was now circling the school. I chanced a glance out the window, and at that moment the owl dropped something, it looked like piece of paper. It fell right through the open window and onto my desk. I didn't even get to pick it up.

"Miss Miller, passing notes, are we?" I didn't even get to deny it.

"Just because it is the last day of school does not mean the rules don't apply. Come up here and read it to the class."

Great. I closed my eyes and prayed this wasn't a love letter. I opened it up, and began to read.

"Dear Miss Miller, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I said in my most quiet voice. I read through the letter, not daring look up. Once I finished I saw the whole class looked quite confused, none of which could compare to me, and that our teacher's face was a bright red.

"Miss Miller this is highly unamusing. Take yourself and the letter to the principal's office right now." I trudged out of the classroom and toward the office.

Well today is going just great, was my sarcastic thought as I entered the office.


End file.
